


We Carry the Light

by AstridMyrna



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Comfort, Flash Fiction, Gen, Hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9089818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridMyrna/pseuds/AstridMyrna
Summary: 2016 has been fucking rough, and 2017 is looking to be even rougher. We all carry the light now.





	

Moira stood at Anduin's side, a cold hush blanketing Lion's Rest on a moonless eve.

"It is our turn to carry the light," said Moira.

Anduin looked upon his father's monument with salt-rimmed eyes. He didn't trust himself to answer, but his heart was warmed by her words.

**Author's Note:**

> 2016 has been fucking rough, and 2017 is looking to be even rougher. We all carry the light now.


End file.
